


Don't Think. Just Feel.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If their friendship was ruined then it was going to be ruined right. There'd be no coming back from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think. Just Feel.

Ron pushed Harry up against the hallway wall so hard that his head knocked back against the wallpaper with a thump. Harry pushed him right back and Ron grabbed hold of his friends shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft flesh that lay just beneath his scruffy t-shirt.

Harry opened his mouth as if he were about to say something so Ron kissed him hard before he could ruin it. Not this time. This time they were going to do it. No ruining it this time.

If their friendship was ruined then it was going to be ruined right. There'd be no coming back from this.

The kiss was hard and dirty, lots of tongue and a quick nip of teeth against Harry's lip as Ron pushed his thigh between Harry's legs, pinning him to the wall with hips and hands. They moved against each other slowly, Ron's hard on rubbing deliciously against Harry's leg. Ron could feel Harry's cock hot and hard through his worn jeans and he groaned as Harry finally stopped trying to push him away and reached around and squeezed his arse.

Ron broke the kiss and Harry's head sank down against Ron's neck, nibbling at the soft skin below his ear. The sound of their panted breaths was all Ron could hear and he sent a fleeting prayer that they wouldn't be discovered. Because he didn't think he could stop. His whole family could walk in and all he would be able to do would be to continue breathing in the faint pine of Harry's hair as they rubbed against each other.

Ron became aware that Harry was whispering something against his neck and before he could register what it was they were both naked.

So much soft, warm skin. It was almost to much.

“What?”

Harry looked up from Ron's neck and kissed him again, softer this time, sucking on Ron's tongue in a way that made him feel it all the way down to his toes.

“Banished 'em,” Harry muttered against his lips.

“You did wandless magic?”

“You wanna talk about that now?” Harry inquired, rolling his hips against Ron's.

Ron groaned and his legs turned to jelly. This really was too much. But Harry was there of course, supporting him.

No. Pushing him. Pushing him against the opposite wall.

Ron leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as Harry sank to his knees in front of him. He couldn't look. He couldn't look at Harry on his knees about to suck his cock. Couldn't look at the way Harry licked his way up and down Ron's cock, holding him at the base in one hand. Couldn't think about the way Harry might look with his lips around Ron's dick. His lips stretched, his tongue swirling around the head. Couldn't think. Couldn't look. Could only feel. Hot. Wet. Suction.

“Oh, Merlin,” Ron gasped, sinking his fingers into that messy black hair. “Oh Harry. Harry.”

Harry reached around to Ron's arse with his free hand, his questing fingers brushing against Ron's hole and that was it. Ron yelled and came, seeing stars against the blackness of his closed eyes. He shuddered for what felt like ages, Harry's cheek resting against Ron's thigh as he knelt there, breathing hard.

Ron opened his eyes and sank to the floor, capturing Harry's lips for a sloppy kiss.

“I should-” Ron breathed, reaching out towards Harry.

“No need,” Harry said shakily, blushing.

Ron's hand met only a sticky warmth and a softening cock. Ron kissed Harry again, before nuzzling against his neck, loving the scent of him, the feel of Harry's skin against his lips.

“I'm sorry,” Harry whispered into Ron's hair.

“What for?”

“You didn't even get to touch-”

“Are you kidding? Merlin! That you came without even being touched-” Ron stopped and closed his eyes. “Just from sucking me-”

Ron broke off again and stood up, pulling Harry to his feet.

“Come on, I've got a bed up stairs.”

Harry grinned and Ron decided not to complain about his banished t-shirt until tomorrow.


End file.
